Bad things
by kafg
Summary: House lo arruina todo. Una historia que se sitúa durante la relación de House y Cuddy.
1. Chapter 1

**House lo arruina todo. Una historia que transcurre durante el noviazgo de House y Cuddy. **

Se había obsesionado con ese caso, un puzle, un rompecabezas imposible de resolver. Al principio se lo había tomado como un juego, una distracción, por fin un caso difícil donde poder calentarse la cabeza. Pero después de días y días seguía sin encontrar un haz de luz que le indicara el camino, ni una pista que le dijera por dónde seguir. Foreman, Masters, Chase y Taub lo habían dado por perdido, obviamente seguían intentando encontrar la solución, pero parecía un laberinto sin salida. Y House cada día llegaba más tarde a casa, comía y dormía menos y su humor, vale que nunca haya sido famoso por su amabilidad, pero su humor era peor que nunca. Gritaba a todo el mundo sin ningún motivo, su pierna le dolía más que nunca y aunque había estado tentado de volver a la vicodina se conformó con alcoholizarse hasta perder el control.

Cuddy había sufrido el humor de House en el trabajo, podía con ello, había pasado otras veces. Pero con lo que no podía era con soportarlo en casa también, en la casa donde vivía con su hija. Había intentado que dejara las cosas del trabajo en el trabajo, que se relajara junto a ella con una cena, un cine o en la cama, pero sólo habían conseguido pelearse y gritarse y los días de esa semana habían terminado igual, ella llorando sola y él en su propia casa bebiendo.

Pero esa noche fue diferente, el paciente había muerto y eso no era lo peor para House, no sólo había perdido a un paciente, si no que no había resuelto el porqué de su muerte. En cuanto Masters le informó de ello cogió su bastón, se levantó de la silla de su despacho y cogió la moto. Cuddy acababa de enterarse de la pérdida del paciente, una mínima parte de ella se alegró por ello, puede que con su muerte terminara el comportamiento de House. Así que se dirigió a su despacho para ver como estaba, pero él no se encontraba ahí.

-Masters, ¿sabes dónde está el Dr. House?

-No, se enteró de la muerte del paciente, cogió sus cosas y se fue sin más. Pensé que estaría contigo.

Cuddy salió del despacho y mientras caminaba por el pasillo marcó el número de House… no recibió respuesta, se subió al ascensor donde también estaba Wilson.

-¿Has visto a House? Su paciente ha muerto y no está en el hospital ni responde mis llamadas, espero que no esté haciendo ninguna locura.

-No te preocupes, aparecerá, estará emborrachándose en su casa- Cuddy le miró preocupada

-Puede que no sea alcohol justamente lo que está tomando-Ahora era Wilson el que se preocupaba.

-Venga, te acompaño a su casa, verás cómo está tumbado en el sofá con una botella de whisky.

De camino a casa de House, Cuddy le llamó unas cuantas veces más sin conseguir respuesta, le dejó un mensaje en el contestador. Al llegar tocaron a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

-Tengo la llave- Cuddy tenía la llave de House desde que empezaron a salir, la sacó del bolso y abrió la puerta, ambos entraron y no vieron a nadie en el salón.

-¿House?- no obtuvieron respuesta, Cuddy caminó hacia el baño, ese baño donde todo empezó, donde lo vio derrotado, tirado en el suelo y a punto de tomarse las vicodinas, esperaba no encontrárselo de esa manera. Pero no, no había nadie en la casa.

-No está- dijo Cuddy mirando a Wilson preocupada- ¿y si le ha pasado algo? Dios, es tardísimo, la niñera tiene que irse y ¡no tenemos ni idea de donde está!

-Tranquilízate- le dijo Wilson cogiéndola de las manos para que dejara de hablar- vas a hacer una cosa, vas a irte a casa con Rachel, vas a tranquilizarte y a esperar ahí, yo voy a buscarle a sus bares más comunes.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, no te preocupes, venga

Wilson dejó a Cuddy en casa y se fue a buscar a House. La decana saludó a su hija y la acostó, se preparó algo para comer pero no probó bocado, se sentó en el sofá con el teléfono al lado esperando noticias.

Las 2 de la mañana y no había rastro de House, Wilson estaba recorriendo cualquier sitio que se le ocurría, pero no había señales de él. Cuddy seguía en su casa, Wilson le había llamado para decirle que no había suerte y ella preocupada no dejaba de llamar a House y dejarle mensajes en el buzón.

**Continuará...**

**Se agradecen Reviews, gracias por leer.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los reviews, os dejo la segunda parte, espero que os guste =)**

Las 2 de la mañana y no había rastro de House, Wilson estaba recorriendo cualquier sitio que se le ocurría, pero no había señales de él. Cuddy seguía en su casa, Wilson le había llamado para decirle que no había suerte y ella preocupada no dejaba de llamar a House y dejarle mensajes en el buzón. De repente sonó el teléfono, era Wilson.

-Cuddy, he encontrado a House, estamos en el hospital

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó asustada

-No te preocupes, tuvo una pelea en el bar, tiene algunos rasguños y moretones, pero está bien

-Dios mío, voy para allá ahora mismo

Cuddy llamó a la niñera, le pidió mil perdones por las horas, pero le explicó la urgencia y la chica accedió a quedarse a dormir. A los pocos minutos Cuddy ya estaba en el hospital. Entró en la habitación de House, estaba tumbado en la cama con un ojo morado la nariz partida y algunos moretones por el cuerpo. Cuddy se acercó y le miró preocupada.

-Dios mío House, ¿qué ha pasado?

House no siquiera la miró a la cara, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la sala

-Nada

Cuddy lo miraba sin recibir más explicaciones, miró que House sostenía algo en su mano y la abrió para mirar, era un bote de vicodinas

-¿Qué haces con esto House? ¿Has tomado drogas?

-Sí- House contestó aún con la mirada perdida y con un semblante serio

Cuddy no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello, después de tanto tiempo desintoxicado, de todos esos meses que habían pasado juntos… Contuvo unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?- es lo único que pudo pronunciar

La sala se quedó en silencio, Cuddy miraba a House esperando una respuesta, una explicación, cualquier cosa, House le miró a la cara por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Quería acabar con el dolor

Cuddy apretó los labios y tragó saliva para que las lágrimas no salieran

-Sabes que hay otras formas de calmar el dolor

House dejó de mirarla para volver al punto perdido y no le contestó.

-Voy… voy a buscar a Wilson-dijo Cuddy alejándose de él y saliendo de la habitación. Una vez fuera, se llevo la mano a la frente y con la otra se limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Respiró hondo para recuperar la compostura y fue a ver a Wilson que estaba sentado en la sala de espera arreglando el papeleo del incidente de House. Cuddy se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.

-Ha vuelto a las drogas-dijo mirando el suelo

-Lo sé, no quiso darme el bote, creo que quería que lo vieras-dijo Wilson mirando apenado a su amiga. Puso una mano en su espalda- saldrá de esta, lo ha hecho antes, va a superarlo.

Cuddy levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo.

-¿Y nosotros?- refiriéndose a su relación con House- ¿vamos a superarlo?

Wilson agachó la mirada sin saber qué decirle, Cuddy estaba dolida y con razón, y ahora que House estaba así iba a ser muy difícil solucionarlo. No era el simple hecho de volver a las vicodinas, tanto Wilson como Cuddy conocían a House desde hace muchos años y sabían que iban a pasar por una época tormentosa.

**Continuará...**

**Se agradecen reviews, gracias por leer.**

**Salu2  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí os dejo la tercera parte, espero que os guste!**

House se pasó el resto de la noche durmiendo, o fingiendo que lo hacía, Cuddy no se separó de su lado, pero no hablaron nada desde la conversación anterior. Por la mañana Cuddy abrió los ojos, había dormido muy poco porque el sillón eran incómodo, House estaba despierto y se giró para mirarla.

-No deberías haberte quedado, ahora tienes que trabajar, vas a estar cansada

Cuddy se puso de pie y se acercó a él

-No me importa, no quería dejarte solo- le cogió de la mano, quería demostrarle de alguna manera que ella estaba ahí y que iban a superarlo juntos.

House la miró y luego agachó la cabeza

-¿Puedo irme ya a casa?

-Sí, supongo que te darán el alta ahora, yo tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme y a trabajar. Si quieres te llevo.

-No, da igual, le diré a Wilson que me lleve a mi casa

-Vale, ¿nos vemos esta noche?

-Mmm, no, mejor no, quiero descansar, voy a tirarme todo el día tumbado en el sofá y durmiendo

Cuddy asintió en silencio, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego salió de allí. Dejaría que House arreglase sus ideas ese día pero tenían una conversación pendiente.

Le dieron el alta enseguida, Wilson le acercó a casa, intentó sacar el tema de las vicodinas, pero House se hacia el sueco y hablaba de otras cosas. Cuddy llamó a Wilson para asegurarse que House estaba ya en casa y trabajó todo el día.

Mientras House estaba en el sofá, apenas le prestaba atención a la tele, sólo le daba vueltas a la cabeza, pensaba en su paciente muerto, en la causa no conocida de la muerte, en las vicodinas y en Cuddy. De alguna manera la había traicionado, había vuelto a las drogas después de la dura desintoxicación, después de casi 2 años limpio. Había estado a punto de volver hace menos de un año, después del incidente con la chica y la pila de rocas que le aplastaban la pierna, pero empezar una relación con Cuddy le había hecho seguir adelante. Con ella apenas le dolía la pierna, o al menos no pensaba tanto en el dolor, pero ahora… todo había vuelto y parecía que no había vuelta atrás. Se metió una pastilla en la boca y tragó.

-¿Le has dicho ya a alguien que estoy aquí?-dijo una chica rubia que estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá.

-No y no deberías estar aquí.

-¿Por qué no? Lo pasamos bien juntos ¿no crees?- se acerco a su oído para susurrarle eso último- desde que empezaste con esa… ¿no me has echado de menos?

-Tienes que irte Amber-dijo House sin apenas girarse para mirarla- sólo eres una alucinación…

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por leer, se agradecen los reviews.**

**Salu2  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí va la cuarta parte, como siempre espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de la lectura ;)**

Al día siguiente Cuddy estaba en su despacho cuando entró alguien, levantó la vista y vio a House, se quedó sorprendida.

-¡Vaya!, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que te tomarías la semana libre.

-Bueno, para que luego te quejes- Cuddy sonrió levemente- vengo a hacer la autopsia a mi paciente

A Cuddy se le borró la sonrisa y le miró seria

-House… ese trabajo es de los forenses, coge otro caso, resuélvelo y olvídate de ese.

-Sabes que no voy a olvidarme de ello, voy a resolverlo -metió la mano en su bolsillo y acarició el bote de vicodinas, Cuddy miró la acción imaginándose lo que había, luego le miró preocupada

-¿Cuándo vamos a hablar de ello?

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Me voy, tengo una autopsia.

Y salió de ahí con fingidos aires de despreocupación. Cuddy suspiró, se llevó los dedos a las sienes, cerró los ojos intentando reconfortarse y volvió al trabajo.

El cuerpo estaba sobre la camilla de autopsias, era un hombre moreno, alto y delgado. House se tomó una vicodina y lo miró una vez antes de ponerse los guantes y coger el bisturí para empezar con la primera incisión.

-¿Vas a abrirme en canal?

House se sobresaltó, miró a la cara del muerto, tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba el bisturí que estaba a punto de cortarle.

-Estás muerto, no vas a sentir nada- House intentó concentrarse en la tarea e ignorar la alucinación.

-Joder tío, aun así da mal rollo, ¿podrías dejar en condiciones mi cuerpo? Mi familia querrá un funeral con el ataúd abierto.

House hizo la primera incisión y empezó a mirar en el interior del cuerpo.

-Pues si que caben cosas ahí dentro ¿no? ¿Eso es mi hígado?

House sacaba los órganos y los ponía en la balanza.

-Mi madre siempre me decía que no me pasara con la bebida o me jodería el hígado, pero yo veo un hígado en buenas condiciones.

-Es un hígado muerto, como todos tus órganos- dijo House enfadado.

-Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así, lo menos que podrías hacer mientras hurgas en mi interior es darme un poquito de conversación.

House se concentraba en seguir con su tarea y en intentar que el muerto se callara porque, ¡joder!, era un muerto, no podía estar hablando con él.

-¿Ves algo fuera de lo normal? ¿Ya sabes por qué he muerto?

House quería que se callase, no podía concentrarse con él preguntándole una cosa tras otra.

-Puede que estuviera destinado a morir y no haya ninguna razón médica ¿no lo has pensado? ¿Eh?

-¡Haz el favor de callarte! –gritó House a la cara del muerto.

-¡¿House?-Wilson lo miraba desde la puerta, había visto a su amigo dirigirse y gritar a un muerto.

House miró a Wilson, luego al muerto que ahora estaba calladito y con los ojos cerrados y luego volvió a mirar a su amigo, se quedó parado sin saber qué decir.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Se agradecen reviews. Salu2  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinto capítulo de esta historia, como siempre espero que os guste =)**

House miró a Wilson, luego al muerto que ahora estaba calladito y con los ojos cerrados y luego volvió a mirar a su amigo, se quedó parado sin saber qué decir.

Wilson esperaba a House sentado en su despacho mientras este cerraba al cadáver y se lavaba las manos. Se abrió la puerta y los dos hombres se quedaron mirando, House se acercó a la mesa de Wilson y se sentó frente a él.

-Sabes que sólo tienes que pedirme ayuda y te la daré, no voy a juzgarte- Wilson siempre había sido un fiel amigo.

-No necesito tu ayuda, estoy bien, a veces hablo con los cadáveres, es una manera de inspirarme- Wilson no creía ni una palabra

-House… tienes antecedentes, ¿te recuerdo que pasaste unos meses en un psiquiátrico? – House apartó la mirada- pero saliste de allí y lo hiciste desintoxicado, puedes volver a hacerlo- House se levantó

-Estoy bien, no necesito un loquero y mucho menos que me estés molestando- se dirigió a la puerta

-Sabes que no voy a dejar esto así y Cuddy tampoco- House se paró en seco y miró a Wilson

-Ni se te ocurra decirle ni una palabra de esto a Cuddy- House le señaló con el dedo de manera amenazadora

-¿Decirle qué? Según tú no pasa nada ¿no?- ambos se quedaron mirándose hasta que House salió de allí.

Wilson se quedó a solas pensativo, House volvía a tener alucinaciones, estaba casi seguro, le había visto gritar al cadáver y era mucha coincidencia justo ahora que había vuelto a las vicodinas. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para saber que necesitaba ayuda y que a la única que haría caso en ese momento sería a Cuddy, o al menos eso esperaba.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, y con el riesgo de que House no confiara más en él, fue al despacho de Cuddy. Abrió la puerta y ella se quedó mirándolo casi imaginándose las tres palabras que el oncólogo iba a pronunciar.

-Tenemos un problema

Wilson se sentó y le contó lo que había visto y la breve conversación que acababa de tener con House. Cuddy miró hacia otro lado preocupada y pensativa.

-Vuelve a alucinar… -pronunció casi como un suspiro, no era una pregunta, sabía tan bien como Wilson que era verdad.

Él se quedó mirándola, esperando a que reaccionara, unos segundos después volvió en sí y lo miró.

-Voy a hablar con él, tengo que hacerle entrar en razón.

House había decidido esconderse por el hospital, no quería ver a nadie, y mucho menos seguir con la autopsia después de lo que había pasado. Esperaba que Wilson no hubiera contado nada y Cuddy no se hubiese enterado. No iba a pasar nada, había alucinado, vale, pero iba a controlarlo, podía con ello, había tomado vicodinas durante mucho tiempo y no había pasado nada, ahora no tenía por qué ser diferente, todo estaba en su mente, era psicológico. Se tomó una pastilla.

Así se pasó la tarde, pensando e intentando autoconvencerse de que no necesitaba ayuda, llegó su hora de salida y se fue a casa sin encontrarse con nadie que le molestara.

Tocaba el piano mientras Amber le hablaba e intentaba desconcentrarlo, pero él la ignoraba, era una alucinación y se iba a ir. Tocaron a la puerta, por un instante pensó que era producto de su imaginación pero volvieron a tocar, se dio la vuelta, Amber se había marchado. Se levantó y abrió, Cuddy lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

House se apartó para que pasara sin decirle nada.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por leer. Se agradecen reviews.**

**Salu2  
**


End file.
